<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long Is Forever? by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934527">How Long Is Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Glimmadora Week. Went with angst. Glimmer has a fear that does not go away quite easily</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Long Is Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's day 2. as said in the tags there is some stuff with panic attacks, some injuries, and nightmares so ye.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several years have passed since the end of the war. Peace has spread to all corners of Etheria. It has been a long time since anyone can remember a period when they are not looking over their shoulder or fear for their life or wonder if their loved one will never walk through the door again. Those that never knew a time before the war still have some worry about what could happen but are growing comfortable with the new world. Rebuilding has been slow but steady. Things are changing for the good and Glimmer cannot be any happier. </p><p>Without the threat of war looming over her head, Glimmer has grown and settled happily into her role as queen. Her father has returned and they have caught up on all their missed time. Micah has been a load of help with getting her to become comfortable with ruling over a whole kingdom. Her powers have never been stronger and she never has had as many friends as she does now. And to top it all off, Adora is at her side and will be for a long, long time. </p><p>After many years of being together, through all the hardships and trials they encountered, one day they began to date. Sort of stumbled into it. Everyone jokes that they already were dating before they made it official. And now it has become more so. Engagement. It will be some time before the wedding, what with all the planning and Adora dissecting all that goes on to make the day perfect, but soon there will be two queens ruling over Brightmoon. Neither woman can wait and some nights, all they do half the time is talk about the far away date. </p><p>There is one downside, however. Glimmer wishes her mother could be here to see it all. To see peace, Micah, all the good in the world, and Adora becoming an official member of the family. If she was here, there would be so much she’d want to tell her mother but talking to her memorial in the castle helps. The queen can only hope that Angella is smiling down from wherever she is, watching everything that goes on and is proud of her daughter. </p><p>On one cool, spring day, Glimmer takes a stroll through the castle. She passes many familiar faces, including her father who is in a conversation with a guard about what the best bugs to eat are. Upon seeing his daughter, he smiles and waves, which Glimmer returns. As she continues to walk, she passes a new addition to the caste. The queen pauses for a moment, wondering if she should go in. The room holds the memorial to her mother, a statue, and it has been some time since she last talked to her. But after a moment, she decides later. Not right now. Nothing to ruin her mood. She has somewhere to be.</p><p>Soon, she reaches that goal. Glimmer finds her fiancée in the library. Adora is at a desk, writing something while books are stacked besides her. Her tongue sticks out from the side of her mouth while she thinks. She has long ago ditched her red jacket (really it finally got destroyed) and has switched into white and gold clothing with hints of purples. Part of her hair is tied back into a ponytail while the rest falls down behind her shoulders. Glimmer can not remove her eyes from her. </p><p>After soaking in the sight of Adora, the queen finally moves forward. When she draws close, the blonde lifts her head up and a bright, wide smile appears on her face. “Hiya, Glim.”</p><p>“Hi, Adora. What are you up too?” Glimmer asks. </p><p>“Eh, just reading up more on Etherian and Brightmoon history and taking notes. If I am gonna be queen soon, I should know my stuff, right?”</p><p>“How much is there to learn? You’ve already read half the library.”</p><p>“You had your whole life to learn this I have only had, what? Five? Six years? I have a lot to catch up on still.”</p><p>“Do you want a test or something later then?”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. “Maybe. I don’t know if I want to do any test again. But, I do know I need a break right now.”</p><p>Adora pushes away from the desk and rises to her feet. Her strong arms wrap around Glimmer’s waist, pulling her close. The queen rests her chin on Adora’s shoulder as the blonde begins to rock bath and forth. After a few moments of this, a hand is removed from her body and starts to run its fingers against the wings she grew in a couple years back. It was a dangerous mission where nearly everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Glimmer does not much like to think about that day, as it nearly resulted in losing Adora. But thanks to quick thinking and a little bit of luck, the queen was able to save the love of her life and earned her wings. </p><p>They are nothing like her mother’s. The only similarity there is between the two is they are large. Everything else is different. Hers are covered in feathers much like a bird. It causes a bit of an annoyance as now there is something else she has to clean and take care of. Though, Adora is a lot of help like now. Her warm fingers gently pull out loose and broken plumage. Most are a shade of lilac. However, as you go down, they change color. The edges are gold. Glimmer always loves when feathers dyed in both colors fall out. She does her best to save some of them. </p><p>“You know you are humming,” Adora softly whispers into Glimmer’s ears. </p><p>“Oh? I didn’t even realize I was doing that,” Glimmer replies. </p><p>“I love when you do that. I love whenever you sing. Will you do it again? I haven’t heard it in a while.”</p><p>“Well I am saving my voice for the wedding. Don’t want to ruin it.”</p><p>“Ah, c’mon, Glim! That is so far away!” </p><p>Glimmer can hear the pout in her voice. She chuckles. “I just haven’t been really in the mood, ya know? I promise soon, Starlight.”</p><p>The hand on her wing is removed and she is pushed back slightly, enough so the two can face each other. Looking up, she finds Adora’s bright and shining blue eyes staring back at her. There is a soft smile on her face. No words are needed. Glimmer knows what she wants. Their lips lock together. The kiss is both strong and tender. The right amount of love and reassurance. A gentle warm sensation spreads across Glimmer’s body, filling every inch of her. Adora’s kiss is the most wonderful thing ever and the queen can never get enough of it. </p><p>When they pull apart, Adora rests her head against Glimmer’s forehead. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p><p>“Hmmmm, Everyday but tell me again. I enjoy hearing it.”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. Glimmer grins, loving to tease her fiancée. She has heard the blonde announce her love for her a thousand different ways and she never grows tired of it. However, what comes out of her mouth next is not what she expected. </p><p>“I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy, Glitter-bug. Forever and ever I will. Till the end of my days I will.”</p><p>
  <em> Till the end of my days... </em>
</p><p>Glimmer’s whole body becomes tense. It is as if she has become a statue, frozen in place. Her breath becomes stuck in her throat and her lungs are useless. Those words have suddenly become a hard slap to the face. A reminder of something the queen has struggled to bury away in her mind for all her life. The idea, and a real possibility, that thanks to being the daughter of an immortal being, one who was around for many, many years, she will outlive everyone she holds near and dear to her heart.</p><p>She always feared this, ever since she was a small child. Once she grasped the concept that her mother was immortal it did not take long for her to wonder how she felt about her husband’s “death.” Glimmer recalls Angella crying and being saddened, of course, but how much was she holding back and hiding for the sake of her daughter? How did it feel to know the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with will never happen because that promise never would come true because you would live well past them. Once Glimmer figured this out, that she could have inherited this from her mother, she swore off love. </p><p>Glimmer didn’t want to go through that pain of staying young forever and watching all those she loves grow old and grey. Bow was the first one to break that wall she threw up. There still was another one much closer to her heart that she refused even the smallest crack to occur.  For a while, it was just her and Bow. And, slowly, others got over the first wall also. But one person somehow wormed her way passed the second one without warning and has never left.</p><p>“Hey! Hey, Glimmer!” </p><p>“Huh?” Glimmer blinks. Adora has her hands tight on the queen’s shoulders. That is when she realizes the blonde is shaking her slightly. Her bright blue eyes stare back at her and her eyebrows are knitted with worry. “Adora?”</p><p>“Are you alright, hon? You zoned out really hard there and you looked really scared.” Adora brushes some of Glimmer’s bangs away from her face before putting her hand back on her cheek. “What happened there?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Glimmer answers. “Nothing at all.”</p><p>“Are you sure? That didn’t look like ‘nothing’. Did...Did I say something wrong?” </p><p>“No! No, you didn’t. Trust me.” Glimmer places her hand on the one that touches her cheek. Adora doesn’t need to worry about accidentally setting her off. The queen swallows, burying everything back inside of her. “Everything is just fine, love. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Adora says softly. She places a kiss on her forehead. “But you know you can talk to me no matter what, right?”</p><p>“I know...Hey what time is it? I got some queen stuff to do.”</p><p>That night, while Adora is fast asleep, Glimmer stares at her. She watches the steady rise and fall of the sheets covering her chest. The way she mumbles something every now and again. And how, despite being hard to see in the low light, many of her scars from years of battle and violence can be seen. The ones on her face from The Battle of Brightmoon. Others on her arms from attacks from the Horde. Or some that poke out from the collar of her shirt that are dangerously close to her neck. </p><p>There are still many hidden under her clothing. Her back, chest, stomach, legs, everywhere seems to have some injury. Since the end of the war, her accumulation of them has slowed drastically but since she is She-ra, still needing to quell flare ups of dangerous conflict, they occur. Adora has gotten better at taking care of herself and not running headlong into battle with no care for her well being but no one can prevent injuries. After all, if Adora never got hurt Glimmer would never have gotten her wings. </p><p>She thinks about that day a lot. A tough band of rebels catching them off guard. Somehow, one of them slashed a wound in Adora’s calf, rendering her unable to stand. Another was about to finish her off when Glimmer rushed in to save her, not caring what it meant for herself. Thank the gods the covers now hide that nasty scar. No more reminders for tonight. </p><p>Glimmer wraps an arm around her fiancée and buries her face into the crook of her neck, taking in the blonde’s earthly scent. An attempt is made to join her in dream land but it is of no use. The queen lies there, her eyes still on Adora, wishing for time to stand still and keep them like this forever.</p>
<hr/><p>The thought of immortality never leaves her mind. Days pass, nearly a week, and it takes everything in her not to be consumed by the heavy negativity. Her dreams start to become twisted. All she ever sees are her loved ones dying in front of her and being unable to do anything. No matter how hard she tries, they always die in her arms or before she can even get to them. Most people change around. Sometimes there is Bow, sometimes her father, and sometimes one of the other princesses. The only constant besides death, is Adora. <em> Always </em>Adora. </p><p>Sometimes she is shot down by a blast from a Horde soldier, other times she is being slashed by someone. There even is a dream of Glimmer staying young while Adora is old and withered. One night, her brain becomes darkly creative. It jumps around from nightmare to nightmare. One where she never woke up from the time Shadow Weaver tired to wipe her mind. Another, Glimmer is forced to watch Adora be slowly killed by Horde Prime. But the last one she has before waking up in a cold sweat is having no choice but to kill She-ra, infected by the First One’s tech.</p><p>After that last nightmare, Glimmer decides to step out of bed and find other things to do. Somehow, Adora remained asleep during it all. It takes some time to figure out how to distract her mind. With daylight starting to stream in through the windows, why not make some breakfast? That always is a good idea. The queen makes her way down to the kitchen. She decides to make some pancakes and bacon. Nothing overly complicated and enjoyed by both she and her fiancée.</p><p>She has no idea how long she is cooking, Glimmer comes completely lost in the ritual, when something wraps around her waist. A yelp escapes her but she quickly realizes what is going on when a chin lands on top of her head. “A-Adora?”</p><p>“Morning, hon!” Adora says, as chipper as ever in the morning. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Making breakfast. What else does it look like?”</p><p>“Smells delicious! Can’t wait to eat it. I need a nice meal before I go on my mission.”</p><p>“Mission?” Glimmer tilts her head up in an attempt to get a look at Adora. “What mission?”</p><p>“I told you about it. Did you forget? I am just going to go to a village that got hit hard by a storm and provide some relief.”</p><p>Now that she mentions it, a vague memory comes to her mind. She must have told her one night when her mind was a mess. “You’re gonna be careful, right? Promise?”</p><p>“Course I will! I don’t think I will even need to turn into She-ra for this. Hey,” Adora shifts so she can look Glimmer dead in the eyes, “you okay? You’ve been getting up early a lot and that’s my job, not yours.”</p><p>Glimmer chews the bottom of her lip. Adora has caught on, to some degree, of her anxiety. She has asked a few times now if everything was alright but each time the queen has brushed her off, not wanting to worry her. How would she even begin to explain her fear to Adora? It’s not like it is fixable. The queen is happy that she hasn’t pushed any further than asking. </p><p>“Yeah, I am. Just trying to get up in a more timely manner, that’s all. Don’t worry, okay? Just come back to me in one piece.”</p><p>“I will, hon. I’ll probably be back tonight!” </p><p>This is reassuring at least. No need to worry for a long period of time, just some hours. Glimmer finishes up her cooking and places everything on two separate plates. While they eat together, Adora catches Glimer up more about what is going on. Nothing more than bringing in some supplies, helping with some rebuilding, and providing some medical aid if needed. At least it is not fighting bandits or anyone still loyal to the Horde and wanting their return. </p><p>Soon, they finish up and Adora gets ready to head off. Glimmer gives her a kiss goodbye and for good luck and once they part, the queen fills her day with meetings, paperwork, and finding time to eat lunch. At one point, while writing some proposal, she nods off. </p><p>Her mind quickly betrays her. Glimmer finds herself at some village, one she does not recognize. Smoke fills her nose and she coughs out the poisonous gas. Her eyes burn as she watches the village go up in flames. Her first thought is to find Adora. It is all she can think about as it becomes difficult to breathe. No one else is around. The queen races through, avoiding the flames that nearly lick her skin. She tries to call out the blonde's name but her throat has become tight as it tries blocking out the smoke. </p><p>Finally, she finds her. Adora, not even as She-ra, is trying to help some villagers out of a burning building. People, mostly children, run out and escape into safety. All but her. She stays behind, struggling to hold up the doorway so the last of the villagers to escape. Suddenly, as if someone placed her feet in concrete, Glimmer is unable to move. No matter how hard she tries to inch forward, it is to no avail. The only thing she can do is shout out her fiancée name as the building comes down around her. </p><p>The next thing Glimmer knows, she is on the ground of her study, the wind knocked out of her and the chair she was sitting on knocked or near her. She gasps for air, still smelling the smoke from her dream. After several long and agonizing moments of breathlessness and the image of Adora surrounded by fire in her mind, her brain finally comes back to her. <em> Adora will be home soon. Everything will be fine! It is just a simple mission. Calm down, Glimmer, </em> she tells herself. The queen takes deep breaths, trying to normalize it. Eventually, her body calms and she is able to sit up. She tells herself over and over again everything will be alright and in a matter of hours, Adora will be back in her arms all safe and sound. </p><p>Those hours pass by slowly, as if someone is doing their best to drag it out as long as possible. Glimmer cannot find enough to do. It is not until when dusk starts to fall when she gets word that Adora is back at the castle. The second she hears this, she teleports away. All she wants to do is wrap her arms around her and see her safe and sound. However, she is in for a surprise.  </p><p>She finds Adora talking to a guard, smiling and laughing. But one of her arms has a cast around it, some bandages rest on the edge of her face and across her nose, and her hand not in a cast is wrapped in a white cloth. There is some soot on her face as well. Glimmer freezes in place, not knowing what to say or do. When Adora spots her, a smile forms on her face at first. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when she sees the queen’s expression. Her face falls into a frown. “Glim?”</p><p>“What the <em> hell </em>happened to you?” Glimmer says. “I thought you said you’d come back in one piece!”</p><p>“I mean, I am not missing any body parts.”</p><p>“<em> Adora! </em>”</p><p>The guard slowly slinks away as Adora winces from the sudden harsh tone. “I’m sorry, Glim. Stuff happened. A building caught fire and I had to help put it out. Ended up falling while trying to help someone out and landed on my wrist, breaking the one and getting the other burned a bit. But those are the worse things and they will all heal. I promise I am fine.”</p><p>Glimmer’s mind races as she thinks about the dream she had not that long ago. Was that even a dream? Sure, Adora didn’t die but it does not sit right inside of her that while the blonde was away, her mind thought of the same thing that was happening to her. The queen starts to shake, trying to hold back harsh feelings starting to boil inside of her, knowing Adora couldn’t control what happened. </p><p>However, it starts to blind her. </p><p>“I thought you said you were going to be careful! You can’t just keep throwing yourself into danger with little care!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?!? Was I <em> supposed </em> to not help?!? Did you <em> want </em>me to let people die?!?”</p><p>“N-No! Of course not! I just don’t like you coming back hurt all the time!”</p><p>“This is the first time I have come back hurt in months! Glimmer! What are you so worked up about?!?”</p><p>Glimmer looks away, her eyes finding the ground, unable to meet Adora’s gaze. “I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about. Is there something wrong about worrying about you getting hurt?”</p><p>“No but don’t you dare think I haven’t noticed you almost babying me!”</p><p>Now it is Glimmer’s turn to wince. Admittedly, she has become a bit like a mother hen. At least once during this week, while it was Adora’s turn to cook, some boiling water got on her hand. While it was nothing, the queen did overreact a bit. Not to mention watching her closely while cutting up vegetables or when she was on a not so sturdy ladder. </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand,” Glimmer mutters, her voice low. </p><p>“Wouldn’t understand what? Not wanting to see people hurt? Not wanting to see your loved one hurt? I think I understand that!”</p><p>“No. You. Don’t.”</p><p>“How can I <em> NOT </em> understand?!? Do you think I want you or Bow or anyone else to be hurt?!? What are yo-”</p><p>“<em> YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS THE CHILD OF AN IMMORTAL BEING!” </em> Glimmer shouts. Her head snaps back up, her vision blurred by hot tears, and her wings spread out as far as they can go. “ <em> YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO COULD ALSO BE IMMORTAL! </em></p><p>Adora shirks, her soft blue eyes wide and full of shock. There are hints of tears forming and her mouth hangs agape. The last time either of them has raised their voice this loud at each other was back when they were teenagers, back when Glimmer blamed Adora for the death of Angella. Just like all those years ago, the queen instantly regrets the words that spilled out of her mouth. </p><p>Glimmer pulls back, her wings curling around her, shielding her. Her heart starts to race in her chest, about to break free and run away. Breathing is impossible. It is like she is trying to do it through a chewed up straw. A ringing starts to fill her ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell…”</p><p>“Glim,” Adora starts. Her voice sounds distant, like she is in another room. All of Glimmer’s thoughts become confused by the thought of being immortal. Of soon becoming frozen in place at a young age and be forced to watch everyone else grow around her. A feeling of dread fills every ounce of her. What if the next time Adora goes out she doesn’t come back? What if the next time she leaves they fight and yell at each other again, like with the Heart of Etheria, but that time, there will be no reunion. </p><p>Something touches her shoulder. Glimmer jerks back. There is  a sharp noise but she doesn’t know who or what it comes from. She doesn’t want to find out who it belongs to. She doesn’t want to be touched at all. The only thing the queen wants to do is flee. Disappear and find a place no one will find her. One place enters her mind and in a flash of sparkles, she begins to teleport away. Before exiting the room, she can just make out the shout of her name.</p>
<hr/><p>Glimmer has no idea how long she cries. The only sense of awareness she has is being in the room that holds her mother’s statue, curled up at the feet, wishing desperately for her mother to come back. That is a wish that never will come true. Eventually, her tears run dry and her body becomes exhausted. Her heart starts to settle back into an easy rhythm and the ringing in her hears has ceased. Breathing is still hard, it feels like something heavy is weighing down on her chest, but at least she can take some air in. </p><p>With no energy at all left inside of her, she lies there. Glimmer wonders what Adora must be thinking about right now. The last time she yelled at her so harshly, they didn’t speak for at least a week. Will that happen again? Will Adora hate her for snapping? What will she think about what she said? Glimmer doesn’t want to face her fiancée. Not yet. Not until she figures something out to say. But her mind is as blank as a new sheet of paper and faith has other plans. </p><p>There is a soft knock on the door. Glimmer doesn’t respond. Why would someone even be knocking anyway? Eventually, the door opens up. Adora slowly makes her way in, saying nothing. One of the queen’s wings wraps around her more, blocking the blonde from view. She hears her fiancée take a seat besides her and sighs. </p><p>The two sit in silence for a while. Neither so much as twitch. Eventually, Glimmer feels a hand gingerly be placed on her head. She twitches at the touch and the hand pulls away but once her body relaxes, it returns. The queen closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of warm fingers playing with her hair. </p><p>“Feeling any better, hon?” Adora asks. </p><p>“No,” Glimmer admits. </p><p>“Well, I am here for you whenever you are feeling better. Or...want to talk.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I should have realized sooner what was going on.”</p><p>Glimmer lifts her wing and opens her eyes so she can look at Adora. The blonde stares ahead, still playing with her fiancée hair. “How could you have known? It’s not like I talk much about it.”</p><p>“I mean, it makes sense. Angella being immortal. I should have had some inkling.”</p><p>“I should have been more up front about it. You shouldn’t have had to piece it together.”</p><p>“We both made mistakes, huh?”</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>They fall silent again. After some time, Glimmer migrates to rest her head on Adora’s lap. It is much more comfortable than being on the hard ground and the blonde has better access to her. Finally, Adora speaks again. “I bumped into your father after you fled.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was trying to find you. I figured you might need space but you also were freaking out so I got scared. When I saw your father he told me about it. How Angella had the same fear but had more time to come to grips with it. He said that didn’t make anything easier but still.”</p><p>“I wish I could ask her for advice on what to do. Guess I should have done it before.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk at all about it? Just vent to me?”</p><p>“I just...I love you so much. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn’t ask for anyone better. I want to spend my whole life with you and grow old with you but I don’t know if that can happen. Maybe I am more like my father but I already never get sick and heal quicker than almost everyone. It’s scary. And I don’t know what to do because how can you get over it or whatever when you just don’t know what you are?”</p><p>Adora doesn’t answer right away. Glimmer feels her finger movement changing as she thinks. “I...I don’t know if I can say anything to make you feel better. Other than maybe not almost getting myself killed whenever I go out. But, I love you so much. Nothing was better than you coming into my life. I want to be with you as long as I can. And well…”</p><p>“Well what?” Glimmer asks after she pauses. </p><p>“We may not have forever, but we have today. Why don’t we make every day count? Fill them with as many happy moments as possible. That way if...you know...you have a lot of things to look back on and be happy for? And you know even when we are away from each other now, we still are together from those moments. Right?”</p><p>“I guess so…” </p><p>“Hey, look at me.”</p><p>Glimmer does as she is told. Adora now is looking down at her. “I know I can’t say anything to make you have peace of mind with that but I will do whatever to make you feel better. We will figure something out, somehow. We always do, don’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah, we do...Talking helped. Not a lot but a little. Still don’t feel better about this all though.”</p><p>“I’m glad you are feeling a little better,” Adora smiles widely. </p><p>That is when Glimmer notices a red mark on her lips. An eyebrow raises. “Did you also cut your lip on that mission? I don’t remember seeing that before?” </p><p>“Uh...no. You actually nailed me pretty hard with your wing when I reached out to you before and I ended up biting my lip because of it. But it’s all good! So please don’t say sorry.”</p><p>“Still gonna make it up to you.”</p><p>“I love you, Glitter-bug. Forever.”</p><p>“I love you too, Starlight. Forever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the line at the end with "we might not have forever" was given to me by my friend CourtDorku here on ao3 so asjgnaskgjnsa that you for allowing me to steal that line</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>